Miaka's Dream
by Geminigirl15
Summary: Miaka has finally summoned Suzaku, but was it all that she hoped for? Will her relations with Tama home plummet into abyss?R
1. A Faint Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of Yu Watuse's of da chain characters. So can I start now? O.K!  
  
Miaka, that fifteen year old middle school girl who was tossed into the insides of a legendary book, became a priestess of Susaku. But you already knew that didn't you? And during the time she stayed inside that book, she had been in close relations with Tamahome, one of the 7 Susaku warriors. Yet this bond they had was in vain, for neither one could be physically close with the other until Susaku was summoned. Pains were caused, and tragedy befell many, but young Miaka kept her head high and continued fighting.  
Her fight had been won. She no longer believed in the negative aura that had possessed the mind of her friend, Yui. She had many nightmares that still lingered within her and she finally could put them aside. Tamahome appeared, racing towards his future wife with open arms. And Miaka too, rejoiced and reached out for him.  
  
"Tamahome! Tamahome! I did it ... I've summoned her!" she squealed.  
  
The warrior clasped her close to him and said, "Yes, I know Miaka. At last our relationship can grow. We can finally be together and have a family like Jie-Lian always wanted..."  
  
There was a brief silence. Then suddenly Miaka felt herself grow faint, like she couldn't clarify what was going on around her or what had happened just a moment ago. Her sight became hazy and she staggered somewhat, not able to comprehend what was happening to her.  
  
"Miaka? What's the matter are you ill?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm not sure what's happening...Tama...home..."  
  
"Miaka?! Wake up, dammit! What's wrong?" he shouted.  
  
Their was no response. Miaka lay in that state for some time, not moving, not breathing, not awakening at all. Tamahome was afraid, afraid he'd lost her to the strange world that she originated from. What do I do? What's going on around here? He kept asking himself this many times but none of it seemed to help. For now, even for an eternity, Miaka was lost to him...  
  
DO YOU LIKE IT? If you do let me know, if you don't, let me have it! I don't care. Just review please. 


	2. The Child That Looked Like My Love

Chapter 2: The Child Who Looked Like My Love  
  
Imperial China, a place once torn apart by war and famine has been rebuilt into a highly prosperous land. Families are brought together in this time of utter happiness and are commended to gather together in togetherness that only the hopeless and desperate would dare dream of...or a gluttonous girl wearing a school uniform.  
Miaka stood behind a crippled tree and thought to herself. Is...is this really the same China that the Universe of Four Gods revolves around? She remembered well the world of the Four Gods, were she struggled to obtain the seven constellations and summon the god. Yet this place, an Eden of a thousand worlds was what she prayed for the moment she called on Susaku and never imagined it would actually appear before her.  
  
"Geez," she scoffed, "this must be a dream or something. There's no way I could..."  
  
Her self-conversation was interrupted by speeding footsteps and a high pitched squeak of delight. She kept behind the tree and turned to see who was approaching. It was a child, a child who looked no more than six years old. He resembled the man that brought so much joy and splendor into Miaka's life, though she was too dumbfounded to recall even his name. Not to mention the kid was a little clumsy with him tripping over his own feet.  
  
"That child reminds me of myself a few years ago," Miaka whispered, "but he looks just like..."  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
Miaka flung herself against the tree nearly rendering herself unconscious.  
  
"Wh-what did y-you just call me?" she asked.  
  
He giggled. "Duh, mom. It's me, Cho-Ryu your son!"  
  
A sweat drop popped up on her head. "My son?"  
  
Well, is it getting any better? I hope so cuz when I tried to make up Miaka and Tama homes' son's name I thought I was being ignorant of the Chinese language. But anyway don't you dare read this and not REVIEW! 


	3. The Forest of Unknown

Chapter 3: The Forest of Unknown  
  
This child...looks just like Tamahome, but how can that be so? And why did he just call me his mom? Miaka wondered while staring a gape at the boy. Cho-Ryu grabbed Miaka's sleeve and tugged it gently.  
  
"Come on mom, dad's been worried sick and so has Miang-Le!"  
  
"Miang-Le?" she said with a questioning look on her face, "Do I have a daughter too?"  
  
"Did you run into a wall again?! Yes you have a daughter, and yes I'm your son who was sent by father to come find you."  
  
She kneeled down and patted Cho-Ryu's head. "So tell me, your father...what is his name?"  
  
"Tamahome is his name, a powereful martial artist and he once told me he was one of a group of Selestial Warriors. He said that you were a beautiful priest and that you came from another world. He always talks about you and when you ran off he got scared."  
  
Miaka put her left hand over her chest and whispered, "Tamahome and I are together, truly together at last." But then she tought of something else. If this world had finally become real, and she and Tamahome were finally together, what became of the other warriors? Then there's Yui, her friend who once despised her but has resolved the difference between them. Had she stayed in this book as well or was she brought back to the other world-their world?  
  
She would not understand, not know what was going on unless she tested herself. Right now her only lead to believe anything was 3ft tall, cute and self-proclaimed as her son.  
  
"Alright Cho-Ryu," she said with a straight face, "I think I'm ready to go home now."  
  
"Glad to hear it mom. Now I hope you can remember how to get there, cause I sorta lost my way about the moment I came in these woods."  
  
She swallowed her breath nervously. There way no way she could know how to get out of here, she didn't even now how she came. But being Cho- Ryu's mom and a mom to another she know she'd have to figure something out if they were going to get out alive.  
Miaka grabbed hold of Cho-Ryu and dashed through the forest as fast as she could. Nightfall was approaching quicker than she wanted and she was terrifyied of things that lurked in the shadows. So she kept running and urging her son to move along at the same pace yet the young clutz tripped over a rock and fell on his face. Miaka giggled.  
  
"Are you (laugh) okay Cho-Ryu?" she asked with a smile.  
  
He got back on his feet and brushed himself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. I may look like my dad but I think most of my genes ore from you."  
  
Miaka's face puffed red but soon turned pale as she heard something approach the two meanacinglly. She grabbed Cho-Ryu close and took refuge behind another tree. Putting one hand over his mouth Miaka tried to reassure her son that no harm would come to him.  
  
"Don't make any sounds Cho-Ryu, if we keep quiet maybe it'll leave."  
  
He nodded and slightly glanced at the unknown trespasser. Though he couldn't make out any important details he noticed that whatever it was it was indeed human and could not pose any threat.  
  
"Mom, I think it's just another person lost in here, or maybe he can tell us how to get out."  
  
He tiptoed slowly towards the entity and formed a traditional greeting.  
  
"Cho-Ryu come back here! We don't know who that is or if – CHO-RYU!"  
  
A hand reached out to the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into darkness.  
  
"Cho-Ryu come back here! I...can't be here without you...!"  
  
How's that for suspense! By the way I read the review I got and thanks. I'd been wondering if I spelled Suzaku right! More to come! 


	4. A Smiling Face

Chapter 4: A Smiling Face  
  
Miaka frantically rushed into the errie darkness in search of her son but there was no trace of him. She panicked, without him she'd never understand how to get home or wether she was imagineing all this or it was to happen in the future.  
  
"Cho-Ryu, if you can hear me please say something!" she hollered.  
  
For a brief moment she heard nothing but then for an instant she heard a childish laughter.  
  
"Cho-Ryu, is that you? Come here right now or...your grounded?!"  
  
Another giggle follwed. "What are you laughing at? Whatever it is this isn't funny!"  
  
"Mom I'm by the forest lake. See if you can find me...you have to take a look at this."  
  
"O..kay..." she said unsure of what was going on, "just keep laughing and I'll find you."  
  
She traced the sounds her little boy brought to a small lake sitting in the center of the forest. There were srubs of various flowers surrounding the outside and lilies siting on the surface of the water. She had never imagined anything being so beautiful before. Then she saw Cho-Ryu by the edge of the lake with some unknown being.  
  
"Cho-Ryu I'm here! Who is that next to you?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Calm down, mom. Don't you remember who he is?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't even know how or why I'm here, how can you expect me to remember anyone?"  
Then the figure arose from aside a boulder and turned to face Miaka.  
  
"I'm surprised Miaka," said the figure, "I know it's been a while no da, but I could never forget your face.  
  
"Wait, that voice...is it...Chichiri?!" she answered.  
  
"Mask and all no da. You look in fine spirits."  
  
"I can't belive it's really you! So you've been staying here all this time?"  
  
"That's right. Sometime after you summoned Suzaku no da, I had dicided to live a more peaceful life amongst the woods. Everyone else has chosen different paths...of course..Nuriko..."  
  
Miaka put one hand over his shoulder. "I know. We all miss him (or her)."  
  
Chichiri sighed. "But anyway, it's always gets sort of lonely around here so I try to amuse others with my mask. This boy seemed to enjoy it a lot no da."  
  
He put on another amusing gesture and faced Cho-Ryu. The boy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I have reason to believe this boy is your son, no da, am I right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But we have a bit of a problem Chichiri. I don't know but I think I'm living in some kind of wiered dream or something. I don't know how I got here or why and I was hoping my son could take me home, though he doesn't remember how to get there. Can you possibly take us there?"  
  
"Oh, boy...uh...that's a big no can do Miaka. You see when me and the other Suzaku warriors went separate ways we sort of lost touch with each other no da, so I really don'y know were he is either."  
  
Miaka broke down and cried. "Oh great! First I get transported to some freakish paradise and now I'm like some blonde bab in the woods with a son who has amnesia and a guy who makes silly faces. This day CAN'T get any worse!"  
  
"Um, actually it can..." replied Chichiri nervously, "see it's almost a quarter to midnight and it's the annual wolf feeding hour..."  
  
"Wolf f-feeding hour?!" suddered Cho-Ryu, "Mom can we go now?"  
  
"If we could we would have been gone hours ago! Now buck it up and let's think of a way to get out of this mess."  
  
A light bulb sprung up in Chichiri's head (though it may seem kind of obvius that he should have done this in the first place).  
  
"I know! I can tellaport us out of the woods!" he exclaimed.  
  
Miaka punched him square in the head and a big pink knot bulged from his skull.  
  
"You doodlebrain! We've been sitting here for well over the time limit and you just now thinking of that!"  
  
"I was just...you know...surprised that you-"  
  
"CAN WE PLEASE GET A MOVE ON! I don't wat to be eaten at the age of six!"  
  
Thundrous growls were spread though the out skirts of the woods follwed by ravenous howls of hunger and rage. The hour had begun.  
  
"Alright, no da, climb on my back and grab on tight!"  
  
They both hopped on Chichiri's bakside and the masked fool poofed off while the hungry wolves sniffed and pondered hungrily at the lake's odors.  
  
Chichiri had taken Miaka and Cho-Ryu safely out of the woods and to that moment Miaka felt her answers nearing completion. She turned to meet Chichiri.  
  
"That was even more frightening than when you transformed into Nakago. But I'm glad you wre able to save us."  
  
The masked warrior bowed his head respectively. "May your journey be free of worries and troubles miss Priestess of Suzaku... yours as well Cho- Ryu."  
  
As he turned to enter the woods again Miaka asked, "Wait! Areyou going to be alright in there?"  
  
"Don't worry no da, I got it covered." He then transformed into a wolf of the same vicious breed and sort as the others and trotted off into the forest.  
  
"He's strange, huh mom?" stated Cho-Ryu.  
  
"Yes, but that's what makes him a Suzaku warrior."  
  
There's a sample of what you might see in the following chapters of this story. A confrontation of each of the Suzaku warriors and possibly even Seriyu ones! I know there should have been more action but just keep your eyes open for the next chapters. 


End file.
